icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scarlett123/Funny Moments
Hello people of Jupiter and welcome to todays blog. So, I haven't done a blog in like a week- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! -, I apologize for that, and recentely I was, well I still am, on chat and the funniest thing that I've seen so far today happened. Alica123 faked Magicboots saying 'OMG Reason is so hot o.o' but Magicboots denied it so Alica123 made a fake chat screenshot (I'll be honest, I fell for it) but Hihi-Killer and Magicboots noticed. I re-clicked on the link and it said in big letters 'Alica sucks'. '''Be honest with yourself, that was a bit funny. So I re-pasted the link onto the chat and I got these reponses if you can see it on the right. Not sure. By the way, first screencaps ever, historical moment people, woo-hoo.,.. wait.... it's not working.... why is it not working.... Well anyways, '''YES MAGICBOOTS WE KNOW IT WAS YOU. DON'T DENY IT! Oh yay now it works.... but it's too big.... ah who cares. Sorry, wait, the picture doesn't work because some bobo deleted it off my Photobucket. -_-. Gosh. Well it went something like this: Scarlett123: Look what it says Magicboots: Gaassspppp who on earth would do that? Ar0n65: You would "http://i1268.photobucket.com/albums/jj576/Scar16Webb/6836429144_0b2b14f8ed.jpg If you can't read it, you're either stupid or blind. Therefore, you are not reading this. If you can't read it says: Scarlett123: Well technaclly she didnt (yes I spellt it wrong), because she doesnt live on earth Alica123: yeah shes from where my poop comes from. and thats another dimension, lol jk Scarlett123: u mean ur arse? Ar0n65: it probably comes from earth, otherwise it'd be real weird LOL! Thank you for making my day! But really. That was funny. So these are what I would call 'Funny Moments'. What is a funny moment? 'I'm glad you asked! Let me explain! ''A funny moment is a moment in your life when you do something funny and it makes someone laugh. Ha, ha, ha.' Did you notice the sarcasm in that? If not..... Get a life Bob. But yeah. Normally I see a lot of people have their weird and funny and awkward and embarassing moments on chat or other places which makes my head roll off with laughter. I, mostly don't have them, and if I do, I don't have any images sorry. The reason is because I am a lazy arse who doesn't know how to take screencaps. The reason is: I just found out how to take screencaps so.... don't hate. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! So um yeah, that was todays simple blog. Keep checking on this blog I will update more lovely and weird and funny images on this when I can and um...... yeah.... that's pretty much it... Oooo, oooo, oooo, ooo, also comment below what your weirdest/funniest/awkwardest (if that's a word) moment was and if you have pictures even better :). Byeeeee..... Oh and here is a pic of me being embarassed because Yoshi showed a vid of him showing his room and he looked very young but I thought he was twenty something. Again sorry, it's too big.